Monsieur Thénardier
Monsieur Thénardier is the male secondary antagonist-turned primary antagonist from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is an innkeeper in Montfermeil and becomes a crook in Paris. He is married to Madame Thénardier. Novel Monsieur Thénardier is an (former) innkeeper who will do anything for money. As an innkeeper, he had accepted Fantine's plea to take care of her daughter Cosette. Thénardier used Cosette to get Fantine to send them money on various occasions, eventually driving Fantine to desperation and prostitution. Eventually, Jean Valjean became Cosette's guardian after paying Thénardier 1500 francs While looting the dead after the battle of Waterloo, he inadvertently saved Colonel Pontmercy while actually robbing him. Colonel Pontmercy had instructed Marius to serve him in his will. After he lost his inn, he became Marius Pontmercy's neighbour, but he has never seen him himself. During this time Thénardier was involved in various criminal activities. One of such was the various scams in which he assumed fake identities to swindle money from the rich. Thénardier met Valjean carrying Marius at a locked sewer grating after Thénardier was followed by Javert, who was attempting to "spin" him. Due to lighting he was unable to recognize Valjean, and since Marius was unconscious, Thénardier assumed Valjean had murdered Marius. He traded the key to unlock the sewer to Valjean in exchange for all the money that Valjean had. At the end of the novel, Marius, Colonel Pontmercy's son, gives 1500 francs to Thénardier for "saving" his father, whereupon the former innkeeper and his other daughter Azelma move to America, where he becomes a slave trader. Musical Act I Thénardier, like in the book, is a con artist ready for money. He also treated Cosette like a servant. When Jean Valjean adopted Cosette, he and his wife were given 1,500 francs. In "Look Down", Gavroche mentions that the Thénardier family lost their inn and Thénardier, along with the reluctant help of his teenage daughter Éponine, runs a gang in the streets. Thénardier reconizes Valjean as the man who adopted Cosette and plans to expose him, but Valjean and Cosette escape. Still, that doesn't give Thénardier less time to tell Javert where Valjean is going. Thénardier and his gang appear again attempting to rob Valjean's house, but Éponine, knowing that Marius and Cosette are in danger, lies by saying that there is nothing in the house except that Valjean and his adopted daughter live ordinary lives. Thénardier ignores her and decides to do it. Éponine threatens him that she'll scream and when she does, he runs off with the rest of his gang. He and his wife hide underground while the uprising occurs, planning to rob any of the dead after the battle. Act II As Valjean carries an unconscious Marius from the barricades through the sewers, Thénardier is robbing corpses, taking Marius's ring as well. He is startled when Valjean gets up and leaves (in the novel and 2012 film, Valjean demands to know how to get out of the sewers). His last appearance is when he and Azelma(in the musical and 2012 movie he and his wife) crash Marius and Cosette's wedding in order to blackmail Marius, disguised as "The Baron du Thenard." Marius recognizes them quickly and pays them to hear what they have to say. Thénardier lies to him saying that Valjean was carrying a corpse that he murdered in the sewers on the night that the barricades fell. Marius recongizes the ring Thénardier shows him and realizes that Valjean saved him from the barricades. He punches Thénardier in the face (and in the movie, demands to know where Valjean had went) and leaves with Cosette. The Thénardiers celebrate their survival, not even caring for their children and enjoy the party (in the movie, they are kicked out). Songs Act I * Master of the House * The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) * Wedding Chorale * Beggars at the Feast List of Portrayers Musical * Yvan Dautin – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Alun Armstrong – Original London cast, 10th Anniversary concert * Leo Burmester – Original Broadway cast * Graeme Campbell – Original Canadian cast * Haruhiko Saitoh† - Original Japanese Cast, 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Akira Shintaku - Original Japanese Cast * Ron Petrini – 1987 Glasgow cast * Alexander Galamgam – 1990 Frederciton cast * Laurent Gendron – 1991 Paris revival * Peter Polycarpou - 1992-1993 West End Cast and 2016 Dubai Cast * Takashi Sasano - 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese tour * Noriaki Homna -1994 Japanese Tour * Evan Hopkins – 1997 Florida cast * Cameron Blakely – 1997 UK, Ireland and International Tour, 1999-2000 West End Cast, 2011-2014 West End cast, 2016 Asia Tour and 2020 UK and Ireland Tour * Chris Langham - 1997 Concert in Chelmsford * Yukio Yamagata - 1997-2001 Japanese Tour * Steven Evdoxi, Theodore Nanos – 1998 Dover tour * Yu Tokui - 2000-2001, 2005 and 2007 Japanese Tour * Rennie Vella† - 2001 Malta Tour * Roberto Blandon - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Nick Wyman - 2002 West End Production * Hajime Komada - 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast, 2003-2019 Japanese Tour, 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary Cast and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary tour * Aro Sanyutei - 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Carlo Boszhard – 2008-2009 Dutch revival * Masahiro Sato and Kong Kuwata - 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Gary Beach – 2006 Broadway revival * Motomu Azaki and Rokku Mitani - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Aaron Alimena, Giovanni Wortsman – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Dante Murray – 2009 St. John's cast * Martin Ball - 2009-2010 West End Cast and 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour * Matt Lucas – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2, 2010-2012 and 2019-2020 West End Casts, 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert * Toyukazu Minami – 2011 Japanese Tour * KENTARO - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour, 2015-2019 Japanese Tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary tour * Norihide Mantani - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Lim Choon Gil - 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour * Tomasz Steciuk - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Enrique R del Portal – 2010-2011 (Madrid), 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * Cliff Saunders – 2013 Toronto cast, 2014 Broadway revival * Armando Pita – 2013-2014 (Spain Tour) * Kyle Wyndham-West – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Trevor Ashley – 2014 Australian cast * Tom Edden - 2014-2015 West End Cast * Gi Hong Im - 2015 Korean Revival * Phil Daniels - 2015-2016 West End Cast * David Langham - 2016-2017 West End Cast * Jun Hashimoto - 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary tour and 2019 Japanese Tour * Jeremy Erickson - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Ryan Goodman - 2017 Castle View High School Fall Musical * Steven Meo - 2017-2019 West End Cast * J Anthony Crane, Jimmy Smagula - 2017 US 30th Anniversary Tour * Trey Maruyama- 2018 Paul Kane High School Musical * Sergio Carranza - 2018 México City Cast * Tim Laurenti - 2018 Guernsey Concert * Tsukasa Saito - 2019 Japanese Tour * Spencer Scalamoni - 2019 Roxbury High School Spring Musical * Hamish McGregor - 2019 Auckland Music Theatre & Amici Trust * Ian Hughes - 2019-2020 UK and Ireland Tour and 2020 West End Cast * Gerard Carey - 2019-2020 West End Cast Movies * Émile Mylo – 1913 film * Edward Elkas – 1917 film * Georges Saillard – 1925 film * Charles Dullin – 1934 film * Ferdinand Gottschalk – 1935 film * Luigi Pavese – 1948 film * Bourvil – 1958 film * Antonio Battistella – 1964 mini-series * Alan Rowe – 1967 mini-series * Alain Mottet – 1972 mini-series * Carlos Ancira – 1973 series * Ian Holm – 1978 film * Jean Carmet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Jon Kenny – 1998 film * Christian Clavier – 2000 mini-series * Masahito Yabe - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Sacha Baron Cohen – 2012 film * Adeel Akhtar - 2018 mini-series External Links * The Thénardiers' Wikipedia page Gallery Film 8663_392462074206124_1804947818_n.jpg|Sacha Baron Cohen as Thénardier 946086_380576265394705_64078804_n.jpg helena-boham-carter-sacha-baron-cohen-and-isabelle-allen-in-les-miserables-2012.jpeg tumblr_mqi4tgLyhF1s2k0q0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mjxu4eC4iQ1ro6c6oo1_500.png 19591_340390726079926_691988730_n.jpg tumblr_mibnjjHfSw1rykjlvo1_500.png les-miserables-sacha-baron-cohen.jpg|'Master of the house' tumblr_mw3l634SBE1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtu63bI2NN1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mrhhlyUNQy1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mspa0ofxHe1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mrzd3lCBr91sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mtk21fo6RF1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg Tumblr mhgap4yTys1s0p9aoo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n24pilJCSd1rqg4ajo1_500.png tumblr_mzrrcuyamZ1r1rmzqo4_1280.png tumblr_myg83bQfQS1rx54tto1_500.jpg tumblr_mirsrwWOzz1ro6c6oo1_500.png tumblr_mu2lp45oiF1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_msczbyed391sdjsjxo2_500.jpg Thénardier les miserables movie poster.jpg|Les miserables 2012 The ardour Poster Category:Characters in the musical Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Members of the Patron-Minette Category:Members of the Thenardier family Category:Antagonists